Sub-micron Integrated Circuit (IC) designs often utilize a number of different power supplies to reduce power consumption and to improve performance. For example, in sub-micron Static Random Access Memories (SRAM) devices, higher voltage supplies may be utilized for the memory cells to improve the process yield, while peripheral circuits to the memory cells may utilize lower voltage supplies to reduce the power consumption of the SRAM device. Level shifters are used to translate the logic level signals between the different voltage supplies in the SRAM device. However, conventional level shifters may have issues with reliability, delay, and power consumption, which reduces the performance of sub-micron IC's, including SRAM devices.